Inkjet printing systems and radiation-curable gel inks are known in the art. However, a need remains for improved gel ink compositions for developing higher quality images with greater color range.
Gel ink colors typically include, for example, cyan, magenta, yellow and black. Gel ink compositions covering more of the violet region of the color spectrum are desirable.